Welcome Home
by 3D
Summary: KakaSasu shounen ai. Kakashi invites Sasuke over to his oneroom apartement like home and some odd situations appear. One Shot.


Don't ask me if this is really what Kakashi's house looks like, I'm just guessing here. Well, at least, this is what I picture his house to look like.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sensi, are you sure this is necessary?" Sasuke asked as he and Kakashi approached the house. They stood on a small, stone path leading up to the house. It was nightfall, it had been a hard day training, Naruto and Sakura had tired out and went home early, leaving Sasuke alone training with his sensi. The breeze blew gently upon they're faces, making they're hair dance in the current.

"But, of course, you are tired and I don't want you to collapse on your way back home, my house it much closer to the training grounds than yours, after all." Kakashi pointed out. "Please, you are welcome to stay the night, until you gain back your strength." He smirked. The two made their way up the stone path and up to the front door. The young Uchiha had never seen Kakashi's living quarters before, in fact, the man himself was a complete mystery, he wasn't sure what kind of home someone like him would reside in.

Kakashi dug out his house keys deep within his pockets and jingled them around in the lock, until it gave a satisfying 'click'. He slowly turned the slightly rusted knob to reveal his living space. To his student's surprise, it was a puny, one-room apartment. Apart from the size, it did have a quaint feel to it; there was a brown, worn-down sofa and a small coffee table in the corner, the table was covered with old newspapers and porno magazines, and his sensi's favorite books. Looking to the northern side of the room, was a tiny kitchen area, with white cabinets, a sink, a counter, a fridge, the works. The tiles were a soothing cream color, complimenting the bright cabinets. Left from the kitchen was a fairly large bed, probably a king sized mattress. It had no head board; it was just a mattress with frame. It was, by far, the biggest thing in the whole complex, the white sheets and blue pillow covers matched the light blue carpet surrounding the whole "household". The walls were a mere white, a plain simple color to give the apartment life, they were decorated with small pictures of random, swimsuit girls and a few images of his previous groups that he had taught before Sasuke's team.

The copy ninja flicked on the lights and scrolled casually into his familiar setting, making his way over to the kitchen area. He swung open the refrigerator door and peered inside.

"I'm afraid I don't have much to work with in here, its bone empty." The older ninja sighed as he told Sasuke, who was still in the doorway, just looking around. "Would you like some take-out instead?" He offered, looking away from the fridge. He noticed that his student hadn't even step foot into his household. "Come on in, don't be shy. I invited you, remember?" Kakashi smiled happily toward the young ninja, reassuring him.

Sasuke nervously walked through the doorway and closed the front door, so not to let in a draft. "Ugh…no, that's okay. I'm not hungry." The Uchiha refused his offer looking towards a nearby picture on the wall.

"Hmm." The copy ninja hummed. "How about something to drink?" he asked in his usual, calm tone. His eyes seemed to glisten in the light coming from the uncovered light bulb on the ceiling.

"Ugh…water would be nice." Sasuke started to warm up to his offers. Without a response, Kakashi leaned over the counter top and grabbed a small glass from one of his cabinets, then filled it was water from the sink faucet. Keep in mind, he was only a teacher, he only needed (and could afford) the bear necessities, city water would have to do.

"Please, have a seat." The grey haired ninja openly signaled towards the tattered sofa in the corner, as he approached the young ninja with his beverage.

The Uchiha nodded in thanks and gave a small grin. He made his way over to the couch and sat gently on the soft cushion's edge, not allowing his spine to touch the backrest. The copy ninja joined him soon after, plopping down on the left side of his student and crossed his legs in a relaxed position, like he always did. He then handed Sasuke his request and let out a little grin.

"Thanks." His student sighed closing his eyes and bowing his head slightly, so not to make eye contact as he accepted the liquid. He had to admit, he was a tad bit embarrassed that he was even considering spending the night at his teacher's house.

Sasuke rose his head and slowly gulped the water, making sure every last drop quenched his desert thirst. A small stream of liquid escaped the corner of his lips and ran down the side of the dark ninja's face, down towards the side of his jaw. His teacher quickly leaned forward, towards the young ninja's face and graced his delicate tongue on his student's baby soft cheek, licking up the tiny river.

The young Uchiha stopped drinking and gave an awkward look his teacher, without removing the glass from his lips.

"Hmm, I didn't want the water to go to waste." The taller ninja whispered his lie calmly as he stayed leaning inward towards Sasuke's face. The smaller ninja relaxed his weird expression and blushed while he finished his beverage. Kakashi slowly withdrew from his student's bubble. Sasuke gave a mixture of a sigh and a gasp when he completed his drink. He placed his empty glass onto the small coffee table, though, it was hard to find an open surface upon the table, due to all the books and newspapers sprawled out on it.

"Now then," the grey haired ninja paused as he wrapped his strong, right arm around the back of the couch and around Sasuke's soft shoulders. The Uchiha blushed a violet red and looked up towards his teacher's face, studying it with a small hint of questioning in his eyes.

The copy ninja sighed and smiled. He changed his expression to a warmer one, squinting his eyes slightly and relaxed his eyebrows.

"You know, Sasuke, when you give me that look…" he paused again rising his left hand to the young ninja's forehead and brushed away his student's black bangs gently with his fingertips, to remove them from his view of the Uchiha's beautiful, dark eyes. "…it makes me…" he paused once again, gazing down onto Sasuke's smooth, flawless face, and resting his hand on the dark ninja's face, between his cheek and jaw.

"…it makes me feel warm and safe." He closed his eyes and turned his head away in embarrassment while trying to avoid his natural urges. The young ninja blushed an even darker red, if possible, than before, with a tad of surprise in his eyes. The Uchiha reached up towards Kakashi's face and placed his small, delicate hand gently on his sensi's face, between the check and jaw, in return.

"…Me too." The dark haired ninja spoke, his crystal expression glowed brightly, as if radiating off his true feelings inside his heart.

His sensi looked back to his student's gaze, a bit surprised as well, but relived that the smaller ninja felt the same. His pleasantly surprised look, faded into a romantic, relaxed state.

Kakashi's coo-coo clock suddenly sounded and abruptly spoiled the moment. The older ninja released his eyes from Sasuke's and glanced up to the clock. It read 2 a.m. Time had surely flown by, he returned to his student's eyes to see that his priceless stare hadn't left the copy ninja's face.

"Hmm." The mature ninja hummed as he began to stroked the young ninja's cheek as if thinking Sasuke was a small, helpless kitten. "I'm afraid I only have one bed, and I this sofa isn't exactly the most comfortable thing to sleep on." The taller ninja hinted, but his student wasn't catching on, he still gazed up at his sensi with questioning eyes, blushing.

"My bed is quite large enough for two, and quite comfortable…" the grey haired ninja leaned inward, towards the young Uchiha's face, once again, and tucked his student's long hair behind his ear softly, making sure not to scratch his silky temple. His placed his air-like lips below Sasuke's ear, on his neck making the young ninja gasp. "…You are welcome to join me, if you like." He whispered, pulling back and standing up from the rotten couch. He cruised over to the king-sized bed and pulled down the covers, exposing the light blue under sheets. He slowly sat down on the end edge of the mattress, making it sink in. He patted the middle of the bed, showing his student the puffy softness.

"See, it's a lot more comfortable than that old sofa and much more comfortable than the floor." He waved Sasuke over as he gave an innocent, friendly smile.

Sasuke made his way over to his sensi, nervously. His heart pounded with every step he took, closer and closer. He lowered his chin towards his chest, so his teacher couldn't see how deep red his boyish face had become. The older ninja chuckled as he could see his student was a little uneasy.

"…It's alright; I won't try anything you'd regret." Kakashi tried to reassure him in between his silent chuckles. Not only did he know that the comment had made the young ninja's heart race even faster. He had finally made it over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress, like the copy ninja was, making it sink in farther.

The older ninja then reached his hand up to Sasuke's hair, once again, and played romantically with his long, black bangs as if teasing his student with his actions. He twirled the hair between his fingers, and kissed a small strand he held. Sasuke still buried his head into his chest, to hide his outrageously violet red blushes.

Seeing that his gestures were making Sasuke blush, Kakashi decided to put the icing on the cake. He released his weak hold on Sasuke's hair and got up from the bed, making the mattress regain its spring. The Uchiha looked up, and wondered what he was doing.

The copy ninja slowly began to undo his dark green vest, making sure to turn his back, so as not to let his student see, like a strip tease. He threw his dirty vest onto the floor, then removed his undershirt, bearing his naked chest and muscles. This made the ninja blush as if his cheeks were going to explode. Kakashi threw his shirt and ninja gloves on the floor and bent down to take off his ninja shoes. Sasuke just watched as he did so, not making an effort to ask what he was doing. With almost 75 of his clothes off, the tall ninja sat back down on the bed, making the mattress sink in.

He placed his mouth near the dark ninja's ear. "Now it's your turn." He whispered gracefully. Kakashi began to run his hands down his student's chest, onto of his clothing, trying to find the edge of his shirt to pull it off.

He found it, and tugged Sasuke's shirt up slowly, making sure not to pull it too hard. The Uchiha rose his arms to show he wanted his shirt off, like he was a toddler and older ninja was his guardian. Revealing the young ninja's flesh, he traced Sasuke's collarbone softly, with much eagerness in his eyes. The smaller ninja looked away, still a little embarrassed. The copy ninja caught his head motion with his giant hand, trying to make him not turn away. The young Uchiha gave in a looked towards his teacher.

"Like I said," Kakashi paused. "I won't do anything you'd regret." He assured his student calmly as he still head his chin. The young ninja nodded slightly. The grey haired ninja lowered his head and pulled off guest's shoes, tossing them aside. Sasuke made not action of trying to stop him, he just breathed heavily looking up towards the ceiling, closing his eyes, trying to hold in his gasps of excitement. He couldn't believe this was happening, yet, he was so overjoyed that it was.

The older ninja then pushed him down, laying him flat on the mattress, giving him a better look at the soft flesh and structured muscles in the light. The younger ninja opened his dark eyes and looked down at Kakashi, who was now on top of him, beginning to undo his student's pants.

"Uhh…Uhh…" Sasuke stuttered as he sat up, wrapping his arms around his sensi's head and rubbing his cheek against Kakashi's spiky, grey hair. Making his teacher's face press slightly on his naked chest.

"Hmm." Kakashi understood. "You're not ready for that quite yet." The copy ninja sat up as well and got off of the Uchiha's body, and lie his head down on the pillow. He sighed. He had was a bit disappointed that he had been stopped, yet, he was glad that Sasuke had stopped him. It only meant that his 'prize' was only growing sweeter.

The young ninja scooted in closer to the larger ninja and rested his head close to his sensi's and wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck loosely, to show he was relaxed. Kakashi wrapped his long arms around the Uchiha's waist in return. The grey haired ninja sighed in happiness, he could hear the young ninja's heartbeat. It was calm, and rhythmic, his love was no longer nervous and uneasy. He looked to see if Sasuke was looking at him, but instead, was greeted with closed eyes and a slight snore.

The copy ninja smiled, and closed his eyes as well.


End file.
